Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family
is the ninteenth episode of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. It is the first appearance of Pteraiden-Oh Bunpachy. Synopsis After meeting a spoiled boy named Yuji, Utsusemimaru discovers that the boy's parents are under the thrall of Debo Kyawaeen, a Debo Monster so cute it kidnaps parents away from their children. Plot While training, Utsusemimaru finds himself in a predicament with the overprotective parents of a spoiled boy named Yuji. Later finding Yuji, Utsusemimaru tries to get Yuji to be independent but finds himself at the boy's mercy. But once taking Yuji to his house, Utsusemimaru finds the boy replaced by an adorable Debo Monster named Debo Kyawaeen. Finding Aigaron to be behind it, Utsusemimaru transforms yet finds himself unable to fight Debo Kyawaeen before she overwhelms him in her true form. However, as the other Kyoryugers arrive, only Kyoryu Red inflicts damage on Debo Kyawaeen as Aigaron and Luckyuro get her to safety. Taking the tun of events hard as the other Kyoryugers learn that Debo Kyawaeen took other doting parents, Utsusemimaru tries to convince Yuji to be independent. The next day, Yuji is captured by Luckyuro and taken to Debo Kyawaeen to be subjected to watching his parents fawn over her. However, expecting this, Utsusemimaru arrives but finds as the parents grab him while Yuji is knocked down. Utsusemimaru convinces the boy to get back up as Yuji retrieves the man's Gaburi Changer. Shocking the parents while driving Aigaron and Luckyuro away, Utsusemimaru is joined by the other Kyoryugers as he transforms. During the fight, Debo Kyawaeen bewitches Kyoryu Black to fight for him with Kyoryu Pink by subjecting the Zorima to the Stymero Zyudenchi to hold Debo Kyawaeen so Kyoryu Gold can finish all of them off in one hit. With Kyoryu Black returned to normal, Debo Kyawaeen uses the stolen Sukusuku Joyro on herself as she proceeds to fight Pteraiden-Oh before becoming Pteraiden-Oh Bunpachy to finish the Debo Monster off. The next day, Utsusemimaru is visited by a changed Yuji as he makes his way to school. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Yuji: *Father: *Mother: Zyudenchi *Kyoryu Red - Gabutyra (Zyuden Brave Slash), Bunpachy (Battle Mode) *Kyoryu Black - N/A *Kyoryu Blue - Stegotchi + Stegotchi (Armed On) *Kyoryu Green - N/A *Kyoryu Pink - Stymero *Kyoryu Gold - Pteragordon + Pteragordon + Pteragordon (Lightning Afterglow), Pteragordon (Battle Mode) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 41, . *This episode is likely to reference the trend of Monster Parents. *Ian's reply of "Non, non" to Utsusemimaru taking Amy's "monster parents" term literally is reminiscent of Enter, a villain in the previous series Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, who used various French phrases such as this. *The crying children scene from Act 13: The Heavy Cries in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger has been reused. DVD/Blu-ray releases Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Brave 17: Clashing of Teeth! Kyoryu Gray, Brave 18: Caught! Kung-Fu Finishing Strike, Brave 19: Kyawaeen! The Stolen Family and Brave 20: Unlucky! Fortune at Tanabata. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/kyouryu.html Kyoryuger DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 5, DVD cover Kyoryuger Blu-ray Vol 5.jpg|''Kyoryuger'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover See Also External links *Asahi's official preview for ｢キャワイーン！うばわれたファミリー｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢キャワイーン！うばわれたファミリー｣ References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Riku Sanjo